Enchanted
by kittenbuns
Summary: Cullen finds himself pining after Inquisitor Lavellan, and it seems every time he's ready to talk to the beautiful elf, she rushes away. It's impossible for him to tell if she's avoiding him, or if something is terribly wrong. ( A work in progress, just testing my abilities really. Let me know if I should continue it, or if you have any suggestions! )
1. Avoidance

Cullen found himself lost in thought, something that had been happening more frequently than he cared to admit. His office felt-_empty_, and the cold draft from the hole in the ceiling above did nothing to settle his racing mind. He couldn't stop thinking about **her**, and it was driving him up a wall. The way her pointed ears always seemed tinted pink, how the mint jelly at dinner always reminded him of her eyes, pale green and shimmering, or the smell of honeysuckle and earth that seemed to follow her everywhere. His eyes closed as he imagined running his hands through those gold strands of hair, that she _insisted_ were closer in colour to straw than anything else. A lump formed in the Commander's throat and his face warmed from the ideas in his mind, and he forced himself to shake away the thoughts. He sighed drearily and stood from the old desk that he'd been seated at for the good half of the day, deciding the best way to distract himself was by training the recruits.

The Maker himself must have been having fun at Cullen's expense, because who else was standing outside his office door when he opened it, but Alnis Lavellan herself. She stood just down the battlement, talking to one of Leliana's agents with a serious look on her face. It looked out of place on her, the Commander used to seeing her looking worried and sheepish, sometimes smiling if he managed to _actually_ say something right for once. He felt his heart jump into his throat as her gaze suddenly met his, a warm smile crossing her features. Cullen knew it silly, but felt that the Inquisitor might somehow know what he'd been thinking, because her own face flushed a similar shade to his, and she was quickly excusing herself down one of the staircases leading into Skyhold. He was so tempted to follow after her, to say something, anything as an excuse to talk to her. But by the time he forced his body to move, she was already gone, disappearing around the corner of the barn, probably to tend to her mount.

"Maker's Breath, you truly are a fool." He muttered to himself with a new-found bitterness, shaking his head and storming off towards the training ring in hopes of settling his bad spirits and raging thoughts.

* * *

Maybe it was the weather, or maybe he was just having an off day, but Cullen just couldn't focus while training the new recruits. Even his men asked if everything was okay, which resulted in the Commander giving them a stern and quick _'yes, yes'_ followed by repeating whatever he had just told them to do. The blonde shook his head and sighed heavily, growing frustrated with himself the longer the training went on. When the session finally ended, he bid the recruits farewell and dragged himself towards the nearest flight of stairs, wishing to hide himself away in the confines of his office. The commander stopped short however, a familiar smell catching his attention. His eyes closed as he took in a deep inhale, a warmth building in the pit of his stomach. It smelled of-honeysuckle? Cullen's eyes fluttered open just in time to watch Alnis step out of the tavern, giving a sheepish wave to someone inside. This someone quickly proved to be Iron Bull, who shouted harshly from the inside of the building. **"Oh come on now boss, join us for a drink!"** The Inquisitor gave a nervous smile and shook her head, presenting her palms towards the Qunari. "T-Thank you Bull, but maybe some other time I have things I still need to get done today." Iron Bull responded with a simple and drawn out 'bah', which seemed to be enough for Alnis who hastily started towards the steps that lead down to the exit of Skyhold.

Now was his chance, thought Cullen, heart thumping loudly in his ears and palms becoming rather sweaty. He cleared his throat and pushed himself forward, trying desperately to appear as calm as possible, though the stupid smile on his face gave away more than he probably wished. "Al-I mean Inquisitor! One moment!" He called after the Dalish Elf, dressed in her usual dark leathers and deep red shirt with it's fingerless sleeves and hood. She stopped short and spun around, and for a moment Cullen thought she looked horrified to see him. Had he done something wrong? He must have been too quick, because before she could make it down the stone steps, the Commander was standing in front of her, looming over her small form. The two just-stared, at each other for the first small while, the silence between them growing increasingly awkward and heavy, until Cullen finally cleared his throat, Alnis raising her head attentively. "Y-Yes?" She asked quickly, her hands folding tightly in front of her wide hips. "I-Well, I was just uh-"

_'Damn it Cullen, just **speak** to her!'_ He screamed at himself, before shaking his head and continuing.

"How are you?" He felt like a completely fool, asking such a question. He couldn't help himself though, it was all her doing. The way she stared up at him with those glossy eyes of hers, how her plump lips shined softly in the setting Sun, and how strands of her wavy locks blew softly in the mountain air. It was so frustrating for him, and when she smiled it only made matters worse.

"I'm fine Commander, just getting some things today.-Are **you** okay?" Her question came with a worried tone and furrowed brows, Cullen suddenly shaking his head. "No! I-I mean _yes_, I'm-I'm fine." Alnis' expression relaxed, and she even smiled a little again, which made the Commander smile in return. Her smile did not remain however, and too quickly she was backing away from him, clearing her throat and avoiding eye contact. "I um, I have some more things I have to do, so-so good day, Commander." Before Cullen could even say goodbye the Inquisitor was rushing away down the stone staircase, disappearing around the corner and leaving the Commander frowning with confusion and concern. Had he done something wrong?

Cullen stood with his arms stiff at his sides, brows furrowed and fingers tapping nervously. What could he have done? She'd been avoiding him as of late, but why? Before he could even begin to think of reasons, Iron Bull's oh too familiar voice came shouting from the Tavern, his words making the Commander's ears burn. "What's the matter Cullen, can't get the Inquisitor to shine your sword?" He teased, the chargers all laughing at Cullen's expense. He shot the group a fierce glare, before storming off towards his office. He would figure out what was wrong, he just had to.


	2. Mischief

It had been days now, the snow had started to build up rather heavily around Skyhold, and an incredibly bone chilling wind wreaked it's way through the courtyard. Most people were bundled up when outside, but if they could manage, everyone stayed indoors for now. Except for Cullen. He found himself shivering out in the terrible weather, brows scrunched in concentration as he looked about the training area, trying to make sure it stayed standing through the storm. "Blasted weather." He grumbled bitterly, though he continuously found himself thinking about something other than the snow and cold. Days had passed since he'd last spoken to Alnis. After that, every attempt he made was foiled by her being too busy to stop and talk, or by her suddenly vanishing, as if she'd never been there to begin with! Damn rogue tricks he assumed. While he was still wracked with worry over the Inquisitor's sudden need to be away from him, frustration was beginning to burrow itself into the pit of his stomach, wrapping it's ugly tendrals up around his heart. Cullen's movements ceased for the moment, his eyes narrowing and brows furrowing further.

"-That's enough of _that_." He suddenly growled, dropping the clipboard in his hands into the snow, and stomping towards the large staircase that lead into the Skyhold thrown room. His face was reddened from the cold, and his breath appeared before his eyes in icy clouds as he panted and heaved up the stone steps. While his armour was incredibly useful for battle, it did nothing for him when it came to the infernal staircases that seemed to be all over Skyhold. His years of training with the Templars most certainly helped, but it was still annoying. As he made his way through the thrown room he paid no attention to Varric who sat at his usual table by the fireplace, going over some documents it seemed. Cullen shoved open the door that lead into the small room between the large dining hall and Josephine's office, before shoving that door open as well. Josephine looked up from her papers and offered the Commander a polite smile, albeit looking rather confused.

"Commander, is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, Ambassador thank you for asking.-Have you seen the Inquisitor?"

Josephine blinked her dark eyes at the Commander, her smile fading into a small frown of thought. "_Actually_, yes. She just went into the war room to speak with Leliana about something private." She explained smoothly, Cullen nodding in response. "Thank you." And with that he quickly walked through the long room and past the door that lead into the large open hall leading to the War Room. He glanced to his right, making a note to get that damn wall fixed. As he was about to open the doors however, Leliana suddenly stepped out, looking surprised to see him.

"Ah, Commander. What brings you to the War Room?" She asked curiously, hands folding behind her back. There was twinkle to her eye, and she had a _mischievous_ smile on her face that had Cullen's stomach forming knots. "I ah-I need to speak with the Inquisitor." He answered stiffly, clearing his throat.

"**_Ohh_**, is that so? Well go right ahead, she is still inside." Leliana nodded, that same smile still on her lips as she turned on her heel and started down the hall. Cullen watched her for a short time, eyes narrowing in suspicion. It was unlike Leliana to bare such an expression, let alone towards him. Shaking his head, the Commander cleared his throat and pushed open the large double doors, stepping in and closing them behind him. His eyes fell on the Inquisitor herself, leaning over the table facing him. She had her head down, iridescent hues half-lidded and focused on the maps and war pieces on the table. Her flushed lips were slightly parted, the tips of her ears tinted a similar colour, from what Cullen assumed was the cold. She truly was beautiful, and the Commander found himself gawking like a school boy, lost almost instantly in her pools of bluish green. Alnis unfortunately looked up however, and her expression went from one of pleasantry to surprise, then to _horror_. Cullen closed his mouth and blinked at her, the two only staring at each other for what felt like hours.

"-Commander." Alnis greeted stiffly, her voice coming out as a cracking squeak. Cullen shook his head and cleared his throat, beginning to approach her. "Inquisitor, I was hoping-" No, no more _hoping_, no more **asking**! He told himself, expression becoming more stern. "We **need** to talk." The Dalish beauty before him straightened up, her hands remaining on the table but a look of nervousness crossing her features. "I-I _suppose_ we could do that. What do you wish to talk about Commander?"

He _**hated**_ that, he hated that she was suddenly always addressing him so formally, like they were strangers. She used to call him Cullen, used to talk to him openly and happily, like they were friends, and honestly the Commander had begun to think they were exactly that! But now, now she was so _stiff_, so quick to avoid him like he was some sort of foreign body. "You've been avoiding me." He stated bluntly, starting to circle around the table. In response Alnis started to circle in the same direction, always staying away, her gaze focused on the table that her fingers dragged across. Sunlight filled the room through the slim windows, casting dapples of warmth over Cullen and Alnis both. Despite his frustration, the Commander couldn't help but notice how her hair lightly shined in the rays, catching sight of the mutltiply fly away strands. His heart jumped up into his throat as he imagined running his fingers through those very same strands.

"-I'm not sure what you mean." She finally answered, voice soft and forced. Her answered made the frustration inside him boil further, a sigh of aggravation leaving his scarred lips. "I am positive you know _**exactly**_, what I mean Alnis." The use of her actual name seemed to grab her attention, head picking up only for her eyes to hastily look away, back down at the little figurines on the war table. "I-I've just been busy, that's all." She mumbled, and once again, Cullen was unsatisfied with her answer, continuing to circle around the table after her, like a lion chasing a lamb. "That's a lie and you know it!" He snapped, Alnis hastily looking up, giving him an angry glare. "It's not!" She yelled back at him, slapping the table with one of her open hands.

The outburst surprised them both, and once again silence filled the room. Slowly the Inquisitor lowered her head, and Cullen glanced away, both upset with themselves for the incredibly mild argument. "It's-it's not, _your_ fault." Alnis forced out softly, causing the Commander to glance at her with his honey coloured eyes. He stayed quiet as she continued, but still slowly made his way around the table.

"I-I don't hate you, I don't even dislike you! I just, I just have a really-a **really** hard time, with talking to people, and with words, a-and things like that. I'm no good at-" Her face was beginning to flush a vibrant shade of pink, warmth spreading through her body as she talked. Maker, she felt like such a fool, but there was no stopping her now. "-at _expressing_ my feelings. I thought that maybe staying away from you would, would help but all it did was make me **miss** talking to you, miss hearing your stories and then I got sad, and that made me **_angry_** because if I just talked to you I wouldn't feel that way but, but it's not that easy because every time I talk to you I feel like my heart's going to explode and it's hard to breath and-"

"And you suddenly don't know how to talk?"

"**_Yes_**!" She exclaimed, looking up to find that Cullen was suddenly much closer, his broad form towering over her, blocking out the sunrays coming in through the windows. Her mint coloured eyes widened with surprise, fluttering long lashes and face darkening further. "H-How did you know that?" She asked, her voice growing incredibly small.

Cullen swallowed, his own complexion flushing a warm shade of red. "-Because I've been feeling the same way, Alnis." He admitted, one of his gloved fingers just barely grazing hers, causing the Inquisitor to gasp softly. "Y-You have?" She seemed so surprised, her brows furrowing close together, lips parted softly. Cullen's throat suddenly felt very dry, and he swallowed thickly in hopes of calming the the tingling that was coursing from his finger tips to his ears. "Yes, for quite some time, since I heard you reading poetry in the glen by Skyhold." Another quick gasp fell from the Inquisitor's lips, the blush on her cheeks spreading down her chest and all the way up her ears.

"Y-You heard that?"

"Yes, b-but it's not what you think! I was sent by Leliana to come look for you, but I heard you and-and well I didn't want to disturb you! It-_you_, were so enchanting I couldn't bring myself to interrupt, and then Cassandra came by so I...well, I hid behind a tree."

His explanation left him glancing away, brows furrowed in embarrassment and face burning. He was surprised to hear her start **giggling**, his head quickly turning to look down at her. She was _laughing_ at him? That made matters so much worse, but she looked so adorable the way she covered her mouth and her nose crinkled. "I-I'm sorry Commander, I'm not laughing at you, but that you found such a _**terrible**_ poem enchanting." She explained, looking up at him with a warm smile.

He chuckled and shook his head, a heartfelt smile of his own spreading it's way across his lips. "I've never had an ear for the arts I'm afraid, but-I stand by what I said. It wasn't just the _poem_, that I found enchanting." His words had taken on a sort of smoothness that Alnis wasn't used to, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes casting down to their hands, oh so close together.

"-Alnis." Cullen spoke suddenly, craving her attention, wanting her to look back up at him with those beautiful eyes, those plump lips, that creamy, almost milk pale skin. Slowly, she brought her gaze back up to him, eyes half lidded and lips lightly parted. "Cullen, I-"

There was no time for words, the Commander's lips crashing down against his Inquisitor's, provoking a shoked squeak from the back of her throat. Cullen didn't stop pushing, his eyes closed tight. He wanted to believe that this was right, that this was what they both wanted to happen, but for all he knew Alnis could respond horribly. Which was why he was so relieved when she swooned softly and let her own eyes flutter shut, her head tilting slightly to the left and her lips pushing back against his.

The kiss was deep, and warm, and felt like it could go on for days, weeks, even years before Cullen grew tired of having her lips pressed against his. The Inquisitor pulled away a few moments later, panting softly for air. The Commander let his eyes open part way, staring down at Alnis with his own heart pounding in his ears. "Was-was _that_, enchanting as well?" She asked sheepishly, her entire face feeling as if it were on fire. Cullen let out an airy laugh and shook his head, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"Yes, it most certainly was."


	3. Remember

_"Cullen, give me a plan, anything!"_

The words echoed in the back of Cullen's mind, his amber hues losing focus on the paperwork on his desk. His brows furrowed slightly as his eyes closed, flashes of memories suddenly shaking their way through his mind. He rested his mouth against his tented hands, elbows resting on his desk and feet planted firmly beneath it. He saw Alnis' frantic expression as the army of rebel mages made their approach on Haven. She looked _scared_, but not for herself, but for the lives of her followers, for their men.-**For him**. He saw her cause a devastating avalanche over Corypheus' forces, wiping out the many lights of fire on the mountain side. He saw that _blasted_ dragon nearly take her and her entire team out with a fireball to one of the trebuchet's, sending burning wood and hunks of metal flying in all directions. Cullen's throat felt dry as he thought of everything that happened at Haven, his brows furrowing further and his hands beginning to tremble slightly. She'd saved everyone that was able to be saved in Haven, she had fought valiantly to protect the people who supported her, and even those who questioned her authority on a daily basis. And the entire time she looked to him, the Commander of the Inquisition forces, for orders. She relied on him to tell her **exactly** what needed to be done, **exactly** what she should do. She _trusted_ in him.

"-And you let her down." He muttered bitterly to himself, though the visions did not pass. They only came faster, more sporadic, harsher on his mind and psyche.

_"There was no bargaining with the mages, either. This Elder One takes what it wants. From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all the way here to take your Herald."_

Dorian's words had hit him like a ton of bricks, and as Cullen looked to Alnis for her reaction, he felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. She was trembling, her hands balled into tight fists at her sides, brows knitted close together. Despite the obvious fear in her body, she answered firmly, lifting her chin almost in defiance to what Corypheus wanted.

_"Then he'll have me, if it means saving Haven."_

Cullen still didn't know what possessed him to speak up, to suggest something so foolish. It was his idea to turn the trebuchet's to the mountains above Haven, to bury the beginning of the Inquisition. He never would have thought that Alnis, the timid elf girl who seemed to do all she could to _hide_ from the spotlight, to disappear into shadows, would be so willing to-

_"Cullen, get them out. I'll-"_

Her words had faltered, and so had Cullen's resolve. He felt a sharp pain in his heart then, and he still did as he remembered. She bit her lip so hard, that blood dribbled out of her mouth, but Alnis was quick to wipe it away, to hide her fear from them.

_"-I'll keep Corypheus busy so that you all can escape."_

Cullen couldn't help himself, he'd spoken up, demanding an answer.

_"And when the mountain falls? What about you?"_

She was their Herald, their guiding light, the very beacon of the Inquisition before she even became the Inquisitor. The world needed her, their people needed her, and-...and _**he**_, needed her. Cullen's trembling was getting worse, his heart racing in his ears and his breathing becoming rushed and heavy. He could see her face so vividly in his head, how she nervously glanced away from him to the floor, how her gloves strained against the skin of her hands when they tightened into fists, and how her bottom lip trembled, now swollen from her chewing. Dorian was the one who finally spoke up, forcing Cullen and the others to start heading towards the back of the Chantry building, a place that once served as protection for them all. Cullen could only hope it would do the same for Alnis, somehow.

Despite his reluctance, Cullen had commanded his troops firmly, as he always did, as he was always expected to. He had to be strong for his men, and he had to be strong for Alnis who stood so still he thought for an instance she'd turned to stone, mumbling what he later found out was a Dalish prayer under her breath. And once again, Cullen gave the Herald her orders, though he would be a liar if he said his voice didn't waver, and if he didn't want to hold her, to comfort her fears, to **stay** with her.

"They'll loud the trebuchet's. Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line."

She nodded to him, and started to walk away, but he wasn't fast enough. His hand reached out to grab her, but she was already out of reach, stopping only when he spoke up again. His words were firm, and his body stiff. She **would** be okay. She was stronger than she let on, he knew that, but Cullen felt sick to his stomach when he thought about how relieved she seemed at his supportive words, even offering him a smile, before disappearing out into the battlefield.

It hadn't stopped there though, the memories were so fast and blurred, the voices in his head loud and echoing, while some came in mere whispers, stinging his ears. As they made their way up through the path that Chancellor Roderick had shown them, the Commander would stop occasionally, to look down over Haven, hoping to see Alnis. He watched her fight wave after wave of red Templars and mages, with Solas, Cole, and Iron Bull right there with her. _They'd_ make sure she was okay, they would see to her safety, they **had** to. They continued up the path, Cullen stopping again to watch the battle, but-something was wrong. He watched in horror as Alnis finished aiming the trebuchet herself, only for Corypheus' dragon to come swooping down, raining fire down upon them all. The flames had caused an explosion, sending Alnis flying onto her back, and leaving her team separated. He watched, completely frozen, as she slowly got to her feet, Corypheus' _wretched_ form stalking towards her. Fire kept her from her team, and Cullen whispered a choked disagreement as she screamed at them to go, and they listened, running from the fight towards the Chantry building.

"-Cullen."

Corypheus was saying something to Alnis, and Cullen wished with every fibre of his being that he was down there with her, to aid her in her fight. His heart was throbbing so loudly in his hears, he couldn't hear anything else around him, not even his men and Dorian yelling at him to keep moving. His stomach lurched as that **_Maker damned dragon_** came crashing it's way up behind her, blocking her way and circling her like she was it's prey. Even as far away as he was, he could see that Alnis was yelling back at this 'elder one', her stance defensive and her body rigid. Corypheus pointed at her, saying something that Cullen could not hear again, only for Alnis to respond and him to raise that blasted orb, before beginning to try and remove the Anchor. The Herald fell to her knees, and Cullen subconsciously stepped forward on the path, as if hoping to make it to her in time to do anything. The mark was going mad, flashing brightly and shaking her entire body, while Corypheus' continued to talk, his 'pet' circling closer to Alnis.

"Don't you** fucking** touch her."

Cullen muttered under his breath, his eyes darting around behind his closed eyes, a reoccurring sound just barely reaching his ears though he was unsure as to what it was. He stayed focused on Alnis, watching in anger and fear as Corypheus grabbed her, lifted her into the air like she weighed no more than a child. She desperately flailed and kicked at him, and the sight made the Commander shudder, his heart jumping into his throat. A choked gasp fell from his lips as the Elder One threw the Herald into the trebuchet, her small frame sliding down and crumpling in on itself.

"Cullen."

She laid there, holding her ribs and staring at Corypheus as he slowly started to approach her, still talking about things Cullen couldn't hear. He desperately fumbled for his spyglass, bringing it to his eye and focusing in on Alnis. She was breathing heavily and looked to be in so much _pain_. Her green eyes glanced quickly to a sword beside her, and Cullen whispered a harsh 'no' under his breath.

"Cullen!"

Alnis stood weakly and grabbed the sword, gritting her teeth and pointing it at elder one and his dragon. She didn't even know how to properly _use_ a sword, she was an archer and Cullen hadn't had the chance to train her! Suddenly, a hand grabbed Cullen by the shoulder and spun him around, the commander shocked to see Varric staring up at him, looking frantic and solemn. _"We gotta move curly!"_ He yelled, and Cullen glanced over his shoulder once more, only to watch Alnis cut the trebuchet line. He and Varric sprinted the short distance past the tree line, and he was forced to watch the snow take over Haven, with no sign of Alnis, and Corypheus flying off with his dragon.

"**Cullen!**"

The shout brought the Commander to his senses, eyes flying open and his head whipping around in surprise. He was sweating and breathing hard, and when he finally managed to focus on the voice that brought him out of his visions, he was both surprised, and relieved to see Alnis crouching slightly beside his chair. She looked worried, her brows furrowed and her hand resting gently on his shoulder. "Cullen, are you alright? You were muttering to yourself and shaking, do you want me to go get Do-"

Cullen didn't let her finish, instead he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her down across his lap, holding her tightly to his chest. She gasped sharply in surprise, her face burning as soon as she realized what had just happened, the blush spreading up her long ears. "C-Cullen what's wro-"

"I'm **so** glad you're okay." He interrupted her, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, petting the back of her head gently. Alnis fell quiet, her expression softening and a small smile spreading across her face. She brought her arms around his broad shoulders, nuzzling her own face into the fur of his pauldrons. "Of course I'm okay. I couldn't very well let something happen to me, who would make sure you eat your meals on time, and get enough rest?" She asked softly, her slightly joking tone only making Cullen sigh deeply, his grip tightening. "I won't let you go, not again." He said firmly, pulling away to look down at his lover, brows furrowed in adamant decision. Alnis seemed surprised at first, but her smile returned, and she let one of her delicate hands rest against the crook of his jaw. "I know."

Cullen nodded firmly and gently leaned down to kiss her, Alnis sighing dreamily and letting her Commander, and her lover, hold her there for what felt like hours. Perhaps she should stop by to give him paperwork more often.


End file.
